Love not returned
by Sebastian's Kat
Summary: another enemy that is in love with serena?  how will this turn out?  sorry bad summary it will be short and hopefully painless for you who dislike
1. Chapter 1

"She's so beautiful"

"Oh please she's not even pretty"

"How dare you insult her perfection"

"I'm just voicing my opinion"

"Well you can voice your opinion in hell"

"Wait please i just ahhh!"

"Pitiful man how dare he insult you my love i will make you mine my dear...serena"

* * *

><p>"Serena! " luna squealed<p>

"Huh! what! what?" serena screamed as he jumped out of bed

"A new enemy!"

"Already we just defeated beryl last week"

"Get rini then transform we have to get to the park now!"

She then ran up the stairs to Rini's room "Rini get up we have a monster to fight"

"Ok serena" she replied groggily

"Cosmic moon power! " they both screamed then went out the window towards the park

* * *

><p>"What she's the sailor moon that i've heard of well this will be interesting i cant wait to meet this beautiful angel"<p>

"Welcome scouts! have you come to fight?"

"Who are you?" sailor jupiter yelled

"Well i suppose you could call prince of darkness but i think thats much to formal how about just Prince Brendon or Prince Urie." Prince brendon smirked as he saw his love round the corner with the little rini and some man in a dark cloak on.

"And who is your friend may i ask i know you scouts but not him" he was frowning now he was jealous how that man be so close to his girl.

"I am tuxedo mask and who are you may i ask or should i just call you filth"

"I'm hurt how dare you say such awful things around such a beautiful woman as sailor moon"

"What?"

"Enough my patience is wearing thin be careful if you get hit by my ships energy beam you may get a little weak" he laughed

* * *

><p>This is my first sailor moon story i hope you all like it i usually write criminal minds stories<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**hope you all liked chapter 1 heres the second! oh! i almost forgot the prince's name is from my favorite band "Panic At The Disco" brendon urie lead singer and super cute so thats probably what the prince looks like only animefied if thats a word? **

"Guys the ship's beam will drain your energy if it hits you!" mercury yelled as she typed furiously on her computer.

"Wow really!" serena called back

"You seem so surprised is my power that shocking" Urie chuckled mischievously.

"No you scum are all the same!" Serena replied to distract him a bit.

"I'm scum am i well lets show you more of my power!" with that brendon made on swift flick of his wrist and Rini flew across the park landing on the ground with a *thud*.

"Rini!" they all screamed in unison as Tuxedo Mask ran over to Rini.

"How dare you you'll pay for that!" jupiter yelled "Lightning Bolt Crash!"

"Love Chain Encircle!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Wait he's surrounded by a force field..." Ami's words fell on deaf ears.

Once all attacks were launched they rebounded and hit ami, lita, mina, and ray and through them.

* * *

><p>"Rini are you ok?" Darien asked.<p>

"Darien, yeah, I'm ok my head hurts though" rini replied "where's Sailor Moon"

"She's coming see" he sat rini up slowly so she could see her running towards them.

* * *

><p><em>Why doesn't she pay any attention to me instead of that stupid masked man ill make her pay attention if she doesn't have him to focus on then ill be the only one <em>Urie thought "Ready, Aim...fire!"

"No!" Serena screamed as she saw where the beam was heading she ran as fast as she could she made it just in time to stand in front of Rini and Darien but not enough time to use her powers to block the beam which hit her...

"Serena!" Darien screamed as he caught her falling body.

"M-my love you weren't suppose to get in the way" brendon whispered only loud enough for himself to hear he shook his head and snapped his fingers.

"No serena, why?"

"I cant lose you or Rini your my family I love you..." then serena passed out.

"Darien she's fading what's going on?" Rini cried.

Darien opened his eyes to see Serena's body start to fade then he looked up to see her body materialize in Brendon's arms "Give her back to me she's mine!" he felt so possessive to say that in fact he felt like serena actually.

"No, she's not, i can take better of this angel than you, because of you she's dying, you don't deserve her!" brendon shouted then once serena was fully in his arms he disappeared along with his ship and serena.

"Mommy!" rini screamed.

"Sailor Moon!" the scouts yelled in unison.

"No..." was all darien could manage.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena sat up and glanced around the room she was in was so depressing all black and dark red designs sewn threw. She couldn't understand where she was but what was really strange was what she was wearing a long black dress with a black corset with white ribbon tying it up it was beautiful she had to admit but not something she herself would ever wear. "Where am i?"

"Your in my ship do you like your room if you don't we can change it" Brendon asked eagerly.

Serena stared at the man before her her had a black formal suit on with black-brown short hair and brown eyes that looked like they were splattered with blood and from where she was sitting her looked very menacing so she decided to play along "Not what I'm used to but very pretty" she said as she forced a smile.

"Good well how about your dress i think it looks very elegant on you" he smiled again.

Then a thought struck her and her smile faded. Who got her dressed? Then she was scared.

"You don't like it you spoiled little..." Then he hit her across her face.

"No i...i do"

"Liar! i've given you a place to stay, clothes, and saved your life after you foolishly jumped in front of that ray to save that pitiful man and useless girl you could have had me!"

She refused to be yelled at and let this man disgrace her love and her daughter she stood up abruptly "How dare you insult my family you will not get away unscathed this time brendon!"

He just stared at her with bloody eyes then his gaze softened and so did he then he grabbed her waist and smashed his lips against hers. She fought against him but then she felt a knife against her back and she froze and started to cry first this happened with diamond now this man why did this always have to happen to her she would only love darien. Then he tossed her on the bed with a hungry look on his face. "You will be mine tonight"

Serena's eyes widened at that but she refused to let it happen "B-brendon please, don't"

"Say my name again" he moaned as he crawled across the bed towards her.

"N-no please i don't love you"

He stopped at that "Yes, yes you do and even if you don't i will make you" then he reached out and grabbed her dress and pulled her towards him.

"No let me go please!" she pleaded with him as she struggled to get away then the dress tore so that it was ripped so that it only went down to her mid-thigh this only made brendon look more enticingly at her. Then as though serena's god given saint the door was knocked on "Your highness we have enemy coming we need your battle expertise."

"Fine I'm coming!" he growled "I will be back for you here's your stupid crystal but it wont work so your out of luck" then he walked out the door and locked it.

Not even a minute after serena grabbed her crystal and continually recited 'cosmic moon power' but nothing. She hastily looked for another way out and found a window but when she looked out there was at least 1000 ft between her and the ground no way she could make it she slid down the wall and started to cry she would never make it. She would be forced to make love to that monster and most of all she would never see her love and Rini would never exist. Then she could here a faint humming and when she looked back out the window hey were getting closer to the ground and if they kept going maybe she could jump onto one of the skyscrapers but shed need some kind of rope "the sheets!". She ran over to the bed and started to tie the cloth together after a while it was long enough for her to reach the top of a building then she tied it to the balcony an tossed the sheets over the side of the ship. Then as she was swinging her leg over the side so that she could climb down someone grabbed her her wrist forcefully. When she looked up brendon's eyes didn't have the slightest brown in them he was truly pissed "how could you" brendon said through gritted teeth.

"Let me go!"

"Your mine!"

"Your insane!"

"Fine if you wont love me then no one will be able to love you!" then he let go of her hand and made the knife from before and with one swift slice the sheets were cut and serena was falling...

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that i hope you all liked it i had to change the rating from T to M because of suggestive parts in this chapter and i just wanted to be safe please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Cosmic moon power!...cosmic moon power!...i...i cant...it wont work I'm sorry rini, ray ami lita mina, and I'm sorry darien...I'm so sorry everyone I'm not going to make and this world wont make it either rini will never exist and neither will crystal tokyo...I'm sorry..." Serena began to cry not the loud annoying cry but a real cry of pain and sorrow.

* * *

><p>"She's not falling fast enough i want to see her suffer aim the fireball cannons!" Brendon screamed<p>

* * *

><p>Serena looked up to see Brendon yelling and aiming a cannon towards the earth where she wasn't sure but she didn't want him to be the last thing she saw so she was about to close her eyes when she thought of something if she transformed into princess serenity then she could end this with the crystal. "If I'm meant to die today then let me save my home and loved ones one last time" she focused all her energy on the crystal please "I need to save them take my energy use it to destroy this enemy"<p>

* * *

><p>"Darien look!" rini screamed<p>

He looked up with tired eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing serena was alive but she was falling not even trying to save herself "Why isn't she trying to live?" Darien said as he raced out to the balcony which he then jumped off and transformed into tuxedo mask and jumped from roof to roof as fast as he could while rini ran to wake up the scouts who were sleeping at the moment since they were exaughsted.

"I'm coming serena hold on!" then suddenly a beam of light shot out of Serena's body and hit the ship which started to fall apart and the people on it started to fall to their death their power no longer could save them.

"No Serena not the crystal we could have saved the world together i was coming" He whispered as he saw the black dress she had turn to white as she fell darien leaped from the last roof towards serena's body and they crashed through a window together.

* * *

><p>"No this isn't fair it's just not fir she wasn't supposed to be able to kill us nooo!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Serena please wake up your not going to die what about rini, what about the scouts, what about ...me?"<p>

"D-darien"

"Serena?"

"Please go to rini tell her I'm sorry and i love her i just didn't want to let everyone die and darien..."

"Y-yes serena"

Serena reached up and put her hand on his face "I love you"

"Why did you do that, i was coming for you"

They were aiming something at the earth and the crystal wouldn't work so this was my solution, now go to rini please tell her"

"I can take you with me you can tell her that yourself and the scouts can give you some of their energy you will make it" He was crying now.

"Please don't cry i don't want that to be the last thing i see"

"It wont be" And at that he picked serena up and jumped out the window towards the scouts and rini 'just hold on please' darien thought

* * *

><p>"Scouts!"<p>

"Darien where... Serena!" ray jumped from her seat.

"Help her she used the last of her energy to destroy brendon and his ship she doesn't have much time"

"Darien just stop I'm to tired to argue with you just stop"

"No" darien said firmly "I wont let you die! scouts please!"

"Ok scouts lets do it" as the scouts focused they're powers Rini walked over to Serena

"Mommy?"

"Rini come here I'm sorry i just didn't know what else to do"

"Mommy its ok i understand"

"No its not ok i put your life into the balance and thats not right i..."

"Mommy? Serena? Darien she's not breathing!"

"Serena please hold on scouts hurry!"

"We're finished but her body won't absorb the energy so she's drowning in it" ami replies sadly with tears running down her cheeks.

"Well what will make her..." Darien stopped and leaned down to kiss her then the scouts energy and his energy entered Serena's body then what they all had been waiting for happened Serena opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy," serena's smile faded "I'm sorry about that day"<p>

"Stop that"

"What"

"Its a happy day were married your pregnant that day happened a long time ago and i know your sorry and so does Rini so be happy don't apologize you know that we forgive you"

* * *

><p><strong>The end everyone hope you liked it please review!<strong>


End file.
